


无心诱惑

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	无心诱惑

朴珍荣边摘耳返边往更衣室里走，身后传来两声急促的脚步声，朴珍荣被人从背后抱住，推拥着进了更衣间。朴珍荣回头还没看清身后的人就听见门落了锁，腰身被人箍进怀里，炙热的吻就落了下来。

朴珍荣的黑色外套还没来得及脱，贴身的半透明衬衣在舞台结束后湿了一半，但是让朴珍荣皱起眉的不是汗液粘腻的不适感，而是林在范长驱直入的舌头。唇齿的温度比刚结束的舞台氛围还要火热，朴珍荣虽然惊讶却没有推开，仰起头回应林在范在他口中的索取。

黑色外套脱下后被随意丢在地上，朴珍荣感觉自己的脊背正被一双大手来回抚摸，隔着一层薄薄的丝料，仿佛汗液都被蒸发干净了。林在范一只手抚上朴珍荣的脸庞，搜刮过口腔四处的舌头勾卷着朴珍荣的舌头，指尖勾下高领的衬衣，林在范的吻落至嘴角，沿着朴珍荣的下颌线细细舔弄。林在范偏头轻咬上了原本藏匿在衣料包裹下的脖颈，感觉怀中的朴珍荣一下挣动，林在范更用力的吮吸。  
一个热烈的吻不代表什么，但林在范现在的欲望强烈又直接。可他们现在是在更衣室！门外是来来往往的工作人员，在这一方狭小的空间里，如果肆意让欲望蓬发的话，朴珍荣知道后果是什么。

“不行…”

林在范已经低下头隔着上衣含住了朴珍荣的乳首，纱质的布料因为舌头的挤压摩擦过敏感点，换来朴珍荣的一身轻颤，林在范变本加厉的开始用贝齿轻咬，配合着时不时的嘬吸，朴珍荣咬住下唇抑制自己，开始逐渐臣服于最原始的欲望。

林在范把人压向墙壁，精神抖擞的下体顶上朴珍荣，朴珍荣咽了咽口水，把这一切归咎于现在裹在自己身上的这件半透视装。林在范解了朴珍荣的皮带，裤子褪到膝盖处，手沿着内裤边就钻了进去。半勃的性器被林在范一手握住，林在范直接从根部摸到了顶端，来回撸动两下性器就又涨大了些，林在范加快了速度，另一只手将内裤剥了个干净，从下面兜起囊袋一起伺候。朴珍荣一下子就软了腿，靠到林在范身上，咬着牙开始脱林在范的裤子。

门外稀稀拉拉的脚步声和此起彼伏的交流声都在提醒朴珍荣，那扇门随时都会被叩响。林在范有时会把自己压在后台无人的角落亲吻，会躲在摄像机的死角勾勾手指，长手绕过腰身隐匿的揉捏腰侧，可从未在这样的场合发情。现在的林在范更像是窥伺猎物已久的猎豹，他在长久的忍耐中终于按耐不住，在猎物无意的摆弄身姿后准确的扑上后背。猎物的挣扎在情欲的支配下不击一堪，林在范把朴珍荣困在自己和墙壁中间，准备大快朵颐。

朴珍荣摸索着解开了林在范的腰带，下一个动作在林在范抠弄他的马眼的时候被换成了一声低吟，随后朴珍荣一口咬上林在范的肩膀，牙齿在衣服上撕磨。朴珍荣放弃了动作，攀上林在范，埋头压下即将满溢而出的呻吟。

欲望不是杯中缓慢上升的水平线，不断堆积带来的是成倍叠加的快感，林在范对自己手里的二两肉再熟悉不过，力道适中的挤压和有规律的套弄能给朴珍荣的慰藉在四面墙板隔开的空间放大了数倍。多数的精液喷射在了林在范的手上，少数溅到了林在范的黑色长裤上，朴珍荣脱力靠到了自己怀里，林在范低下头寻到那张小嘴又亲，轻轻勾着舌尖舔舐红润的双唇。朴珍荣露出餍足的模样，怀里的人双眼含媚，透过纱质，林在范看见了朴珍荣胸前的一层薄汗，挺立的小巧也像是勾人的东西，在上衣的包裹下，隐隐约约显露出这幅身子最大的魅力。

林在范释放出自己蓬勃的欲望，借着沾染上精液的手指开始戳弄微湿的后穴。精液毕竟不是润滑，朴珍荣在林在范又加了一指进去的时候蹙起了眉头，林在范架起朴珍荣的一条腿，膝盖窝挂上林在范的小臂，双腿之间的距离被拉得更远，林在范把两根手指都塞了进去，在进出间刮弄穴壁，朴珍荣泄露的吟叫像是撒娇的猫咪。

“忍一下。”

精液的润滑有限，林在范手按住朴珍荣的跨，缓慢的把坚挺的欲望往里推。完全勃起的尺寸哪里是两根手指能比的，朴珍荣咬牙忍耐，在林在范安抚性的亲吻中尝试着放松自己。温热的后穴被阴茎一点点侵入填满，林在范在逐渐破开的阻碍中退了半寸出去，又一个有力的顶弄将整根都送了进去。林在范贴着没动，伸手撩起贴合在朴珍荣身上的衣服，纤细的腰身和腹部的线条一览无遗，林在范指尖捏住乳粒揉弄，听见了朴珍荣急促的喘息。

“快点…等一下他们要催了…”

“好。”

在交合的时候催促可不是一个明智的举动，朴珍荣被压在墙壁上接受林在范猛烈进出的时候才意识到这个道理。林在范堵住朴珍荣的嘴，口中的交溶也不再温和，卷吸着舌头掠夺。下身直捣深处，每一下都快速抽出又有力的撞进去，朴珍荣无处可退，感觉小腿的肌肉隐隐抽动。林在范不管不顾的进出，朴珍荣感觉刚刚射精前的快感从小腹蔓延开了，席卷全身，小腿抖得更厉害了。

林在范放过被蹂躏的嘴唇，朴珍荣得以喘息，却迎来林在范更激烈的索取，朴珍荣分心去听外面的动静，还没听到什么，就在林在范几下深顶中险些被逼出泪来。朴珍荣咬着唇发出两声意味不明的声音，在林在范的操弄中又射了出来。下身交合的声音感觉在朴珍荣的耳边放大，夹杂着林在范急促的喘息，朴珍荣无心再去顾及门外，感受林在范愈发强势的力量。就在朴珍荣感觉自己小腿要抽筋的时候林在范终于退了出去，贴着朴珍荣的腿根射精，两人在此起彼伏的喘息中抱住了对方。

身上的污浊都拿纸巾擦净，林在范在拎起自己的长裤时看到了沾染在上面的浊白，纸巾擦过后还是留下了干涸的点点白痕，林在范看向朴珍荣，朴珍荣移开眼神，理了理自己的衣服。

“我不管，你自己去解释。”

 

完。


End file.
